


Making Up for Lost Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, Severus follows through, and Harry gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Title:** Making Up for Lost Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1550  
 **Summary:** At long last, Severus follows through, and Harry gets some.  
This was written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/profile)[**bbtp_challenge**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) and is also a sequel of sorts to two other drabbles I wrote for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) : [Second Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887672) and [First Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1887678).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Highlight for Warnings:** * wall sex, desperate 'got-to-have-you-now' sex.  *  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)

  
~

Making Up for Lost Time

~

“I’m going to explode soon.” Harry banged his head against the table.

Hermione patted his hair awkwardly. “You’ve only been dating Snape for a couple of weeks,” she said. “Give it time.”

Harry raised his head and stared at her incredulously. “Not everyone needs years to know what they want, Hermione.”

She blushed. “I know, but we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you.” She took a sip of her drink. “You’ve at least kissed him, right?”

Harry blushed. “Yes,” he whispered. “And it was...” His eyes grew distant and Hermione leaned forward.

“Yes? How was it?” she asked, clearly interested.

“Amazing.” Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it. “The man can really kiss.”

Hermione nodded. “Mm, I can see that,” she finally said. At Harry’s startled look, she flushed. “What? Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a sensual man. While he’s not handsome in the classic sense, he’s...striking.”

Harry groaned. “You don’t have to sell _me_ on him,” he muttered. “I’m already convinced. He’s the one who’s dragging his feet.” Sitting up, Harry began gesturing. “Take last night! We had dinner at Chez Louis, he escorted me home, and when we kissed on my doorstep I thought I was going to co--”

Hermione coughed and Harry cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he said. “Anyway, I thought things would...well...progress, you know? But they haven’t! He always leaves me at my door. He must know I want him, I’ve made it very obvious, and yet he still left me standing there with a...well, aroused. I had to take a cold shower--”

“Yes, yes, I get the idea,” Hermione said, waving her hand. “I don’t know what to tell you, Harry. You may be ready, but perhaps he isn’t?”

“But why not?” Harry wailed, causing several people to look over. Harry smiled weakly and lowered his voice. “Maybe you’re right,” he continued glumly. “Maybe he’ll _never_ be ready. Maybe he doesn’t actually want me. What if I’m not his type and he’s not attracted to--?”

“Or maybe he’s just been biding his time,” Hermione said, tilting her head towards the door of the pub.

Harry looked over, mouth falling open as he saw Severus striding towards them. Severus’ gaze was fixed on Harry, and Harry swallowed hard at the intensity portrayed in his eyes.

“Mr. Potter. Mrs Weasley.” Severus’ voice was a low purr, and Hermione emitted something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

“Severus.” Harry gasped as Severus reached down and pulled him up by the arm.

“It appears you forgot our plans to meet this afternoon?” Severus asked softly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh sh-- I mean, yes, I did. Hermione suggested we leave the Ministry early and get a drink and we lost track of time. Sorry!”

“Hm.” Severus was smirking. “Perhaps you deserve some punishment?”

“P-p-punishment?” Harry stammered.

Hermione made a noise that caused Severus to flick a sharp glance her way. “Perhaps that is something best discussed in private,” he said. “If you are ready to leave...?”

“Yes!” Harry evidently only then remembered that Hermione was there and he turned towards her, looking apologetic. “Er, sorry, Hermione--”

 

She waved him off, taking a sip of her drink. “It’s fine, Harry,” she said. “It sounds as if you have, um, plans. I should probably go home, anyway. Charlie is expecting me.”

Harry nodded. “Tell him I said hello.”

Severus nodded to Hermione then led Harry away. He said nothing, and Harry kept shooting him looks as if trying to discern what he was thinking. When he Apparated them to Grimmauld Place, Harry sighed. “I suppose it’s too late to suggest we do something else tonight instead?” he asked.

“That depends on what you’d like to suggest,” Severus said, his eyes devouring Harry’s face.

Harry licked his lips. “Come in?” he asked huskily.

Severus smiled. “I believe that is the best offer I’ve had all day,” he purred, his hand lingering on Harry’s back.

“Oh all right, I guess I’ll see you tomorr-- wait.” Harry blinked. “Did you just say...yes? You’ll come in? Right now?”

“Yes, now.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Unless the invitation was for another time?”

“No! Not at all. I meant tonight. I mean now, I mean...” Harry took a deep breath to quell his nervous babbling. “The invitation is for now,” he finally said calmly. “Please come in.”

Severus followed him into Grimmauld Place’s narrow entrance hallway and as Harry groped for his wand to put on the light, Severus grabbed his hand, stilling it. “The dark is so much more intimate, don’t you think?” he asked, his voice taking on a silky quality.

“I...” Harry turned his head and found his mouth next to Severus’ cheek. “Oh God.”

The next thing he knew, Harry’s back was up against the wall, and Severus’ knee was wedged between his legs. “I take it you agree?” Severus asked, his breath warming Harry’s cheek.

“Yes,” Harry gasped, his voice seeming unnaturally loud in the hallway.

“Good,” Severus murmured as he licked a wet line along Harry’s jaw. “I had hoped you were ready for my advances.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed, his chuckles turning to a moan when Severus bit his neck. “Sorry,” he gasped, his head hitting the wall with a thud as he arched to try to get closer to Severus’ mouth. “It’s just--”

“Just what, brat?” Severus had the lobe of Harry’s ear between his teeth and was gently nibbling. “What’s so amusing?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Harry whispered, his breath hitching as Severus’ fingers began to undo his robes. “All these weeks I’ve been aching and you’ve been--”

“Making sure,” Severus said, lifting his head to stare into Harry’s face. Even in the darkness, Harry could feel the intensity of Severus’ eyes. “I had hoped that you felt the same way I do, but I had to be sure.” His hand was now untying the fastening to Harry’s trousers, and Harry tried to muster the coordination to assist, only to have his hand brushed aside.

“I do,” Harry confirmed breathily, fingers tangling with Severus’. “I _really_ do. Now can we...?”

“So impatient,” Severus chuckled. “As this is to be our first time, I thought we could go slowly. I would like to make a good first impression.”

“Fuck slowly,” Harry swore softly as Severus’ hand ghosted over his cock. “And you’re making a bloody _brilliant_ first impression. Don’t stop.”

“Oh, I’ve no intention of stopping,” Severus said, finally, _finally_ grasping Harry’s prick and stroking.

“God harder,” Harry begged. “Please...”

“Impatient... Perhaps we do need something to take the edge off,” Severus groaned, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

Severus’ hips pressed closer and when Harry realized that Severus’ trousers had been unfastened as well, he reached for Severus’ prick, their hands touching. Severus’ hand covered his and their cocks slid together, sending bursts of pleasure through Harry. A whispered spell on Severus’ part deposited moisture where they most needed it, making their flesh slicker as they frantically rubbed their pricks against each other.

“Soon...” Harry gasped.

“ _Luminos,_ ” Severus whispered, the all-purpose Lighting Spell brightly illuminating the small space.

Harry blinked, staring straight up into Severus’ bottomless eyes, now that he could see them. “What are you do--?”

“I want to see you as you come,” Severus said simply, deliberately twisting his wrist and pulling a hoarse cry from Harry.

“Bloody hell...” Harry bit his lip and whimpered as he writhed against the wall. His eyes opened wide when Severus swooped down and snogged him through his shuddering orgasm, eventually fluttering closed as he spurted his seed onto their entwined hands and their clothes.

Severus’ tongue was still stroking Harry’s when he, too, came, stiffening against Harry’s body before shooting his essence between them.

When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air, their pants echoing through the dark hallway. Harry smiled. Severus had evidently lost control of his Lighting Spell during his orgasm. “How could you think I wouldn’t want you?” he whispered.

A pregnant pause later, Harry was beginning to regret his impulsive question, until Severus clasped his hand and pulled him close once more. “I had to be sure,” he said. “You’ve had few choices in your life. I know what that is like.”

The lights all flickered on and Harry, still grasping Severus’ hand, smiled up at him before putting away his wand. “I think we’ve both chosen pretty well,” he said. “Stay tonight? Sleep with me?”

Severus inclined his head. “As you wish. Do you snore?”

Harry blinked. “Not that anyone’s ever complained about.”

“Indeed. Well, be assured I shall give you an honest opinion.”

Harry shook his head. “I had no doubt,” he said dryly before yawning. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“You’re certain it’s simple sleep you wish? You’ve yet to make up for our missed date earlier this evening, after all.”

Harry grinned. “Right. Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you at breakfast, all right?”

Severus sniffed. “Very well, although there had better be proper tea,” he muttered, making Harry snigger.

~


End file.
